mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Curling Up With A Book
In the med Bay before leaving Inwardly, the dentist cringed. Though he understood the profound indignity of being excluded from service at a patient’s whim, he thought his colleague might’ve been more judicious in her choice of words. It was clear that whatever hostility was brewing here was a two way street. These women wouldn’t be exchanging Christmas cards anytime soon. “We’ll be fine,” Dorian gave a wan smile in return, “thanks to you. And Doctor,” he added as she turned toward a pair of children, “thank you for your professionalism.” Aello: Of course. and good luck on the procedure. From what I read, it is very delicate and precise work. Aello checked on the kids and went to the Galley. In the Galley after leaving the Med Bay Aello nibbled on her sandwich in small bites at a time and sipped her water in a graceful manner. Since she was taught to enjoy her food she never developed the habit of guzzling food down her mouth like the others on the ship. Just by watching her one could tell she was raised in the world of opportunity and money. She still had an elegant walk and a calm demeanor which was only common among Companions in this part of space. Anyone who saw her medical work might could guess she was very knowledgeable in the field if not more than she implied. However her cold personality was the main part of her that was out of place and it raised a lot of questions about her, namely why was she not living it up at the Alliance Core? Aello of course had no intention of getting personal with anyone on the ship since her secret was far to dangerous. She planned to keep to herself and keep it professional with everyone. Sadly she failed to noticed she slipped up a bit when she smiled at the kids. Somethings in life are just to hard to let go and Aello's heartstrings managed to get a small tug from them. Now that she was focused on reading she was able to regain her composure again so she was back to professional mode. While Dorian was working on Jacy, Aello was very engrossed into the digital dentistry book she was reading. It was one of the many medical books in her data pad and now she felt relaxed as she was learning a lot from the text. When she found a word she didn't know she simply checked it on her medical dictionary and then linked it to her book for later reference. To make the descriptions easier to grasp the book alos had a variety of medical pictures she could enlarge to see the mouth and teeth. Of course most would be repulsed by her choice of literature during any meal, but to a medical professional it was common practice to study on a regular basis. She remembered the insane study time hours she would keep in her past during her college years. If not for her study groups she would have ended up completely anti-social like she is now. The medical program is both rigorous and tedious so many candidates are cut before the halfway point. Aello was of course a gifted student so she was way ahead of many candidates in the program. Of course it also helped that she had a passion for medicine since she wanted to make a difference in the world. She wanted to save lives and make a difference. Her folks were so happy when she accomplished her dream and celebrated that very day. Of course now amazing her past was just a faded dream as she was now living for the moment. She no desire to hurt others so she could live, but out in the Frontier she was not always given a choice. She had no desire to be assaulted again, be it sexually or physically. She lucked out with getting a job on the ship as a medic for now, but she knew it was only temporary since nothing lasted forever. She planned to make the best of her situation till the next opportunity came about. Granted she felt bad for some of the crew's situation like the kids who needed a parent or two and Jacy who was practically a lost cause on way to many levels, but she was in no position to be more than a temp medic for them. Aello was well aware Jacy held a grudge against her after hearing her smarmy remarks and the daggers she had been staring at her all that time were blatantly obvious. Oddly Aello didn't feel any anger or resentment towards Jacy at all. To be honest she felt nothing for her whatsoever. In fact it didn't stop there as she was emotionally unavailable to everyone on the ship, with the exception of the brief moments with the two kids. She didn't need the responsibility or worry for their lives being endangered because of her past. So to avoid all that negativity she engrossed herself in study and work. Unlike before there were a lot of people on the ship and from what it looked like they were going to be here for a while. Then she came to the part where Dorian mention the bone grafting and saw the details. It was gory enough to curl the toes of even the biggest guy on the ship as she nibbled her sandwich and read the text with enthusiasm. Aello muttering: In a bone graft procedure, the surgeon will take a section of bone from another area of your body, or - as is most often the case now - use a special bone grafting material, and graft it onto your jaw bone. A successful bone graft allows your jaw bone to be strong enough to support your dental implant......Wow is similar to the ones we do for the rest of the skeleton. But where is he going to get the materials? This ship barely at a MASH level.